1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to child seats, and more specifically to child seats with adjustable backrests.
2. Description of the Related Art
Child strollers can be used for conveniently transporting a child in a seated position. In order to provide optimal comfort, the seat area of the stroller can include an adjustable backrest that can be inclined at different angular position relative to the seat part. For convenient use, some current designs may also allow complete forward folding of the backrest to a position parallel with the seat part. In this configuration, an infant car seat can be directly accommodated on the folded backrest of the stroller, so that the caregiver does not need to transfer the child from the infant car seat to the stroller. While the aforementioned design brings some versatility, the backrest may still accidentally fold in use, which may cause injuries to a child seated in the stroller.
Accordingly, there is a need for a child seat that can address the foregoing issues and provide safer use.